lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in The Lion Guard
This page lists general and factual mistakes in ''The Lion Guard''. See also: General Mistakes Factual Mistakes *Despite being a juvenile, Ono has orange breeding plumes, which in reality are only present on adult egrets. * Janja the spotted hyena is the leader of his clan, despite being a male. In reality, female hyenas are dominant. * Kiara the lioness is destined to become the leader of her pride since she is the oldest child of Simba and Nala, despite being a female. In reality, male lions are dominant. * Zira is also the leader of the Outsiders, despite being a female. *Female ostriches in the show such as Mbuni have black feathers, despite the fact that only males have black feathers in real life. Females have brown plumage to help them blend in with the nest. *Kambuni bears the coloring of an adult male ostrich rather than a female chick. *Fuli lacks the streaks under her eyes that all real cheetahs have. *Although he's identified as an Egyptian cobra, Ushari bears the external hood markings of an Indian cobra- a species that does not occur in Africa. *Zebras make a horse neigh sound, but zebras do not neigh like horses; they bark like dogs or bray like donkeys. *Only Makuu's teeth on his top jaw stick out when his mouth is closed, despite him being a crocodile. *The tongues of giraffes in the series are pink rather than the blue-black hue seen on real giraffes. *Swala and other female gazelles' horns are the same size as the male gazelles, despite them being drastically shorter than the males' horns in real life. *Muhimu's son Hamu got up and walked right after he was born. In real life, it takes about fifteen minutes after birth to do this. In addition to this, a few minutes after he is born, he kicks Janja, but it takes real zebras about two days after birth to run and kick properly. *Jasiri's quote, "We're the clean-up crews" and Ono's quote that "hyenas are scavengers", are not completely accurate. Ninety percent of a spotted hyena's diet is food they've caught themselves, so only ten percent of their food consists of leftovers. *Jasiri's other quote, "Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr" is inaccurate because while hyenas do laugh, lions do not purr. *The rosette shape of Fuli's spots indicates that she is a mutation of cheetah called the king cheetah, whose spots are darker and more abstract (though they do not have rosettes, Fuli's spots resemble a simplified version of a king cheetah's markings). However, king cheetahs have three black stripes down their back, which Fuli does not have. *There is a painting of an elk in The Lair of the Lion Guard. However, elks are native to North America and Asia, and cannot be found in Africa. *Bunga is blue and white, but real life honey badgers are black and white. *The monkeys are shown to have prehensile tails that can grab onto tree branches. This physical feature is only available in New World monkeys of Central and South America. *Despite being both female and a juvenile, Makini has the vibrant markings of an adult male mandrill. *Makuu and the crocodiles not only are able to get close to Basi's Pod, who peacefully allow them to, but are also able to force the hippos out of the Big Springs. In real life, hippos are one of the most aggressive animal species in the world, and are known to have the ability to bite an adult crocodile in half, as well as being highly territorial towards anything that crosses their path. Category:Mistakes Category:Miscellaneous Category:Disambiguation